Kasamatsu's favorite
by Cybille
Summary: A story of how Kise and Kasamatsu got together. Kise's POV.
1. Chapter 1

"Kaijō, member change!" I heard the voice echo through the court and curiously turned towards our back-up to see who were about to exchange positions, but instead of welcoming the newcomer I froze in place when I saw Kasamacchi leaning on Moriyama and Hayakawa as he made his way towards the bench, limping. I didn't hear the referee yelling out a flaw on anyone and it's impossible that Kasamacchi would misplace a step and fall. Worried, I hurried to him only to be greeted with a scowl from him. "Kise, you idiot, what are you doing, go back and take the game!" he yelled at me after hitting me against the back of my head, flared and determined. "Kasamacchi, you're so mean!" I teasingly retorted. "What happened?" "Ryōta, get back on the court!" Kasamacchi interrupted me and I couldn't argue back, I was too intimidated by him. He rarely uses my first name, but whenever he does, he gets me off guard. Brushing it off, I ran back with intentions to question him later - it wasn't like he could run off somewhere, right?

During the game I had no time to keep my eye on Kasamacchi, so I was surprised when I didn't see him in the locker room after our narrow victory over Shōhoku High. Surely he would have been there, cheering to us and congratulating us, but instead we got a few good words from coach Takeuchi. When I asked him about our beloved captain, he only sighed and said he was taken to the ER due to a sprained ankle. This could be bad, I thought. He might not be able to play for a long time. The whole team kind of drooped after realizing that, even though we just celebrated a few moments ago. Having showered and changed clothes, I hurried out of the stadium, nearly running over Midorimacchi, who desperately tried to hide himself behind his stupid sunglasses, but I didn't have any time to spare him right now. I tried calling Kasamacchi's cellphone, but he didn't answer. Because he couldn't? Or was he too proud again? Sometimes he makes my head hurt so much (and I don't mean his punches), it's so frustrating. Thinking he couldn't possibly avoid me in his own home, I ran to the train station and headed downtown.

Dashing through the rounded maze-like streets of the Nakai district, I finally made it to his house. I couldn't help but to feel awful to its residents when I abused the doorbell, but Kasamacchi was more important than their opinion, at this moment, at least. "Coming, coming!" I heard an annoyed woman's voice from the inside, no doubt his mother's and sure enough, I recognized her slightly frowning face when she opened the door. "Oh, Kise-kun!" her tone immediately changed upon laying her eyes on me, a known difference to me; every woman was like that. I liked the attention I got from them, but I'd be much more happier if I got that kind of attention from... "Kasamacchi. Is Kasamacchi home?" I asked, worried. "Yes, he just got back a little while ago. Come on in, Kise-kun," she answered and opened the door a little more. I stepped in, smiling at the smell of stir fried veggie rice - Kasamacchi's favorite. "Yukio! Kise-kun's here to see you!" his mother yelled up to the second floor from the bottom of the stairs and all I heard was a loud irritated sigh as a response from upstairs. At least he's still himself, I smiled. "Go on upstairs, I'll soon call you two down for dinner," Mrs. Kasamatsu nodded and returned to the small kitchen on the left. A little jiffy, I climbed up the ladder-like stairs.

Kasamacchi was laying on his bed, reading some manga when I entered his room. I realized I forgot to knock and to lighten the mood, I apologized while laughing and went back outside. I knocked this time on the open door and just as I thought, his mood was still foul. "Hey, Kasamacchi, you can't stay so grumpy forever!" I smiled and sat on the bed next to him. "What do you want, Kise?" he roughly demanded and watched how my smile faded. "Kasamacchi, no need to be so mean," I quietly pouted and folded my arms, only making him roll his eyes. "Alright, get it out of your system." I looked at him, dumbfounded. "You came here to laugh at me and tease me, so get it over with," he added to my questioning look. How dare he! Here I was, genuinely worried about his well-being, but now he's only made me angry. "I thought we were friends, don't you know me? Do you really think I ran all the way here just to make fun of you?" I asked, clearly hurt. He gave me a long sideways look and answered with a low voice: "We still are friends and that's why I know you probably took the train here." I stared at him for a moment before breaking out to laughter. My heart jumped when I saw the corners of his mouth twitch upwards a little. He quickly composed himself and furrowed his brow again. "So what, you're here because you're worried about me?" "Of course!" I exclaimed, daring to nudge myself to sit a little closer to him.

"What happened to your foot?" "That Hanamichi from Shōhoku suddenly stopped unexpectedly in front of me while I tried to cover him, making me leap forward. Then he ran into me, but the referee didn't call it a foul," he explained, somberly looking at his right foot wrapped in many bandages. "I remember when we had a practice match with Shōhoku while I was still in Teikō. We fared pretty well, considering the fact that the task of covering Hanamichi was given to Kurokocchi," I reminiscenced, but stopped when I felt Kasamacchi stiffen next to me. "Here we go again, to Kuroko," he gritted his teeth and folding his arms. "Always you talk about him, let me guess, the next thing you'll mention is how sad you are that he "dumped" you in basketball." I stared at him, surprised by his sudden exclamation. A jolt ran through me when I thought... Could he be jealous? "I'm sorry, I didn't know it bothered you that much," I said. "Well, it does, it's annoying, the way you constantly speak about him." We both fell into silence and for some time longer I watched him fidget with manga pages, ruining them little by little. He realized what he was doing and looked at me angrily. "There now! Look what you made me do to Kobori's manga!" he grunted, throwing the book to a corner. "I think that ruined it more," I cheekily answered, because in a way he's very adorable when angry. As I suspected, he raised a fist to hit me, but I grabbed it midair. "Kise, let me go!" he exclaimed, raising the other hand. I took hold of it as well and just stared at him while he kept yelling at me. I don't know what he was saying, since the blood rushing through my head and my heart throbbing like crazy were the only sounds I heard. I could feel my cheeks turn redder each second Kasamacchi was struggling to get free. I don't know what kind of courage suddenly amassed in me when I finally closed the gap between my face and his, but I'm glad I had it in me.

I expected Kasamacchi to immediately rip himself free and punch me in the face, but instead he stopped moving at all. I never would have thought his small lips to be so soft, they were even softer than a girl's. With a tingling sense of regret I removed myself from him and opened my eyes; I was still close enough to his face to feel his short breaths on my mouth. His eyes were still closed, his brow furrowed as it always was, but I've never seen him so flustered. And the fact that he was like that because of me made me feel all warm and tingly inside. Slowly his eyes fluttered open and for a long moment he just stared into mine, his mouth questioningly parted a little. My heart beat even faster when I still felt his lips being brushed against mine when he breathed in and out. When I thought to fall to them again, he suddenly pushed me off the bed, making me hit my left hip against the cold and hard floor. As I cringed there in pain, without skipping a beat, Kasamacchi started to furiously beat me with a pillow with immense speed, all the while cursing at me. I don't think I've ever seen him that irritated, but I couldn't help but to laugh at the situation I was in. I just got to kiss Kasamacchi and now there he was, acting so adorable! He didn't hurt me at all (except my pained sides from giggling like a girl in love), which made me excitedly think that maybe he had liked it. Of course he had liked it! The way he had looked right after it...

"Yukio! Kise-kun! Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Kasamatsu's voice called from downstairs, making Kasamacchi cease fire. "Don't you think this is over, Ryōta!" he yelled at me and somehow made his way to the bedroom door. I love the way he says my name; a little raspy. "I would never, Yukiocchi," I heartily smiled to him when I put his arm over my shoulders to help him down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where do you think you're coming?" I hear Kasamacchi growl at me and I look up from throwing my stuff on the futon next to his. "I want to sleep next to you, Kasamacchi!" I smile at him and continue my activity, even though he continues to disagree with me. After our small kiss he's been even more irritated, but whether it's a good thing (that he's so flushed) or a bad thing (that he's so angry), I don't know. "You're grumpier than usual, captain!" Hayakawa yells next to me and gets a punch to the face, making me laugh. "You're next if you don't shut up!" Kasamacchi barked and crawled under the blanket. A little later I shut off the light in the room, wish everyone good night and lie down, facing Kasamacchi, of course.

After a while he turns around and I can make out his eyes looking at me. "Why are you so close to me?" he asks, keeping his voice down not to wake the others up. Silly me! Only now do I realize I'm practically on his futon instead of mine. "Oh, sorry, Kasamacchi! It just looks so much more cozier on your futon!" I smile at him, but my smile dies when he stands up and starts to leave. "Then take it," he says and walks away; his injury is almost completely healed now, so he's too fast for me to say anything without raising my voice and waking the whole team. I get up on my arms, confused. Am I pushing myself too hard? Am I going too fast? ... And now I'm trying to suffocate my laughing with a pillow like an idiot, but I compose myself quickly and run after him.

I find him leaning against a short fence, drinking a soda. I approach him and when he finally notices me, he rolls his eyes. "Must you always follow me, Kise? I thought fans ran after you, not you after them," he grumbles and realizing what he just said, adds, irritated: "Not that I'm a fan of yours! Who'd want to idolize you anyway?" A lot of people actually, since I am... a great basketball player. Not a model. Not anymore. I also say that to him and I smile, seeing him roll his eyes again. "Why are you so angry, Kasamacchi? Aren't we friends anymore?" "No, no we're not." I know I probably look so dumbfounded at the moment, with my lips parted, eyes wide open, all color drained from my face, but... What?! I numbly watch him stand up and grit his teeth, a little flustered. "Ever since you..." "I kissed you?" I finish his sentence and watch him kick some stone, obviously embarrassed.

"I cried when you left after dinner. Because of you," he quietly says, making me feel even more horrible. How come?! Why?! Did I break his heart? I didn't hurt him, did I? I feel faint, I can't breathe very well... "But mostly," he continues, "I cried because my life had been going on at full speed for so long and now it had just stopped, like running right into a big brick wall, knocking the wind and the fight right out of me. And I didn't know if I ever even wanted to get up and start breathing again. We're so busy watching out for what's just ahead of us that we don't take time to enjoy where we are. I felt all that because I lost you that night, Kise. Why... why couldn't we had just stayed friends?" He looks at me, brows furrowed, desperate for answers. "Are we not friends still?" I whisper. "You're so stupid, Kise," he looks at me, unbelieving. "You'd really think we would be able to stay as just such?" I felt my heart skip a beat just now. A little wobbly, I stand up and step closer to him.

"Then... you and I..." I fluster, looking at him so up close. "I don't know. All those unrequited feelings started washing up after that, the feelings I thought I had buried a long time ago," he mumbles, looking at his feet and folding his arms. "Kasamacchi," is all I manage to blurt out. When I try to cup his cheek, he turns away. Well, I guess I'm a little overreaching, knowing him. It's sad, though. I then notice how he looks even more handsome than usual in the red lights emanating from the vending machine, our surrounding is dark for except that. "You have got to be kidding me, Kise!" he yells and pushes me away when I try to lean in and kiss him again, making me land on the dusty road. "I'm sorry, Kasamacchi, it's just that!" It's just what, exactly? That I'm suddenly head over heels to this guy? I look up when I see his hand appear in my vision - he's reaching down to pull me back up again. I gratefully accept it and he easily pulls me up, he's so strong. "I don't know what we are now. Not friends, but not enemies either. And no!" he adds, blushing furiously as if reading my mind when I try suggesting lovers. "Works for me, but I want you to be clear soon, okay?" I smile at him and I'm actually genuinely happy, somehow knowing that everything will be okay. "Thanks, Kise," he says and cracks a small smile at me too, making me even happier. But now my heart just burst from joy! As I watch him march back to our lodging, I hazily brush my lips, where just a millisecond ago Kasamacchi pecked me.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally! Finally he called me back! "Kasamacchi!" I practically yell into my cellphone. I've been doing nothing but calling him for the past two days, I haven't seen or heard of him since! He even missed practice and we have a small-league exhibition match tomorrow, so saying I'm worried is quite an understatement, but now, that I heard his voice... "What's wrong, Kasamacchi? What's happened?" He sighs, obviously tired. Hasn't he slept? "Mom was taken to the hospital," he says quietly and I can feel a shallow emptiness inside my stomach suddenly. Mrs. Kasamatsu is such a nice lady, and so persistent too, she always looks as if nothing can take her down! Much like Kasamacchi, now that I think about it. "Why?" "She collapsed from overworking."

That's right... Mrs. Kasamatsu works hard at the laundry house from very early in the morning to 7 PM. Since Kasamacchi doesn't have a dad anymore, he relies completely on her. I remember, Kasamacchi wanted to take a part-time job, but his mother said that he should concentrate on his studies and basketball and forget about working, since "there's no need". Kasamacchi's grandmother is at the old folks' home, so she visits her constantly as well. And then to come home and make dinner and take care of the house when Kasamacchi's not able to... She's an amazing woman. Nothing can happen to her!

"I've been with her in the hospital since, but now she sent me home since we have a game tomorrow and she wants me to rest," he continues. He sounds so strong, but I know that small tremble in his voice better. "She says she feels alright, but... I don't know, Kise, she's a little old and..." He's breaking. I hear a few deep breaths, he must be calming himself down. "It's okay, Kasamacchi," I say to him and I regret how shallow it sounds. "I'll come over, okay?" As I hear nothing but a slight shuffle, I know he's nodding. "I'll be there as soon as I can!"

As I finally reach the steps of his house, I am breathing so heavily I think my lungs will collapse. I couldn't wait for the bus and the train stop was too far away from my home, so I practically sprinted here. If only I showed such diligence during training!

After a few rings Kasamacchi opens the door. Those eyes, he hasn't slept at all. "You look awful, Kasamacchi," I say with a comforting tone and I calm down a little myself when I see him exhale, a little more tranquil. He lets me in and when I had finished putting away my shoes and jacket he asks if I want something to drink or eat. I shake my head and follow him upstairs; it must be hard to be alone in such a small house, where he is able to hear or see his mother everywhere. When we reach his room, he just topples on his bed. I guess he doesn't really care what I do at the moment and I don't care either - I just don't want him to be alone. I know how much he suffocates his feelings, especially when he feels as if he's let someone down. And somehow... I just know Kasamacchi thinks he has let his mother down. I thought to come here to make him feel better, but instead, I feel worse.

I sit on the bed and watch how he tries to bury himself to a pillow he's clenching. Is he... Oh no, he's crying, I can just feel my heart as if squeeze to nothing. "Kasamacchi," I softly say and put my hand on his shoulder. "Don't look at me, Kise!" he manages to blurt out between tiny gasps and I can feel the corners of my eyes beginning to sting. Why are you like that, Kasamacchi? I never want to see you sad, everything isn't your fault, you know.

He turns around, biting his lip. "No, I can't cry at a time like this, it's not leaderly or strong or, shit, whatever!" he mumbles and wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. "It's okay to cry, Kasamacchi," I smile at him, but he just looks at me with that concerned look of his, he's just so devastated, he cares so much about his mother. I just can't see him like this. I lay down as well and pull him to my embrace. "What are you doing, let me go, Kise!" he yells at me, but I'm set on doing this. He's struggling so hard! But I just lock my arms around him and push him more to my chest and after a little while instead of kicking and punching me he's crying to me, shaking and panicking. I try my best not to cry either, but I fail miserably. "You break my heart, Kasamacchi," I say, my voice too shaky for my taste, and caress his back to calm him - and myself - down.

After a while I notice he's breathing slowly and heavily and as I look down, I see he's sleeping. He's so adorable, finally his brows aren't furrowed together. It's already 11 PM, I think to myself when I look at the clock on the wall opposite of me. I have to go home, but... I don't want to leave him alone. With a heart that's heavier than it's ever been, I stand up smoothly, not to wake him... I failed. His eyes hazily flutter open and he sits up, seeing me standing over him. He's going to send me to the door, isn't he? But... something in his look is different. "Please don't go, Kise, I don't... I don't want to be alone," he mutters, looking down, but not embarrassed. Did he just- he did, didn't he?! I smile at him (more to myself, though) and shuffle his hair and as expected, he brushes my hand off, a little annoyed. "I'll just run home to get my stuff for tomorrow, okay?" I tell him, crouching down to see him better. "I'll be back as soon as I can." I look at him one more time before running down the stairs and dressing myself hastily.

Wow, today I must have set some kind of a record. Running back and forth one and a half times at full speed, I truly amaze myself sometimes. But it's not for me, it's for Kasamacchi. Our always so reliable captain is in need himself at the moment, and it's my duty, no, my desire to make him feel better again. I nearly fall to the floor when I'm back at his house, my legs and lungs are burning like hell! I grin when he looks at me, a little worried. "You shouldn't worry about so many things, Kasamacchi," I say to him when he's helping me up. "Just go change while I lock the door and windows," he says and I obediently climb upstairs. I quickly change into a t-shirt and a pair of my favorite boxers (the gray ones with yellow stripes) and climb into the bed.

A little later I can hear him come up the stairs and having entered the room, he looks at me, brows furrowed. "I forgot the other blanket," he says and turns away. What?! No! I quickly climb out and run to him, grabbing his arm. "There's no need, Kasamacchi." I smile at him for the umpteenth time today, but I don't care - he's the reason I want to smile. What is that expression on his face? Uncertainty, surely. "I probably don't have one that's clean to spare either," he mumbles and follows me as I pull him. In bed he immediately turns away from me and goes as far as he can, making me chuckle. He's just too adorable. I'll settle with this, I don't care as long as he's happy that I'm here for him. "I'll always be here for you, Kasamacchi," I whisper and I see him flinch there, in the dark. But what just happened made my heart skip a beat or make it beat twice as fast, I don't know and I don't care, but all that matters is this! He just... turned around and scooted to me and now he's hiding his face in my neck, his arms thrown around me. I adjust myself so he would be more comfortable and wrap my arms around him. He's so warm. "Good night, Ryōta," he mumbles to me, his hot breath so ticklish. "Sweet dreams, Yukiocchi," I smile and kiss the top of his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Man, we're really on fire today! I don't think anyone of us has had so much fun during practice in a while and to top it all off, we're doing so good - no one misses a shot or a pass and everyone has more energy running and dribbling than usual, it's wonderful! Really, I feel so full of life and happy, and... I'm so glad I'm not the only one. I catch Kasamacchi's smile and send him one back, widening his this way. His mom got released from the hospital a few days ago and she's doing better than ever, which really has its effect on Kasamacchi. He's so high-spirited again, our wonderful captain truly is back and it shows throughout the whole team. I swear, even coach Takeuchi is looking ever so content with everything!

We've been going on full throttle for a while now, but luckily Kasamacchi gives us permission to take a slightly longer break. The others go off to the store a few blocks away to buy us something to drink (but the coach doesn't run, I can see him strut away to buy himself some coffee a little ways ahead) while I stay back and help Kasamacchi clean up the cones from our practice and prepare the court for an upcoming game, where sort out the newcomers who want to join our team. I know for sure that our captain isn't looking for only skill, but passion, and may even consider this over the other when deciding who will join us for the next season. "Good job, Kise, let's go get some air," he pats my back and I nod. Chattering about nonsense (at this moment, I'm not really paying attention of what I speak of), I follow him outside.

Kasamacchi leads me to the area behind the school, where there is a little garden with big trees for our school's faculty to relax in - sort of an outside teacher's lounge. There's no one here. He goes up the stairs a little and I join him, staying one step below to be of almost one height. He sighs and rests his hands akimbo. "You know, Kise, I really have to thank you for being there for me whenever I needed someone the most. So... thank you, for being such a good friend to me," he says, a little awkward. "It's okay, anytime," I smile my fullest and encourage him since he looks like he isn't finished yet. Oh, heart, calm yourself, I'm sure your time to flutter or break will come soon! "I... damn it all to hell," he grits his teeth and turns his side to me. "Kise, it's like this, you see. When... when I'm alone, I think of so many things to say to you. But when I have the chance to tell you, I go speechless." "Then how about you turn around and pretend I'm not here?" I suggest. I really-really want to know all these things he'd like to say to me. He looks at me, a little surprised, but then suddenly turns around. I chew on my lip, nervous.

"When I first saw you at Kaijō, I thought: "Man, what a handsome guy, he must have girls flounder around him all of the time." And then, when you joined the basketball team, I was glad. Not because you were from the Generation of Miracles, well, that too, but mostly because I got to see you almost every day. I don't know when it happened, but somewhere along the way I fell completely in love with you." Oh my god... I am trying so very hard not to just grab him to my arms and kiss his face all over. "But then..." And that feeling is replaced by anxiety now... "Then I realized that no matter what, you would never be interested in me like that. You're such a cool guy, you practically have to beat your adoring fans away with a stick... so why would that cool guy even be interested in a not-that-special kind of guy like me? That's when I decided that I will forget all about that, just befriend you and concentrate on winning the Interhigh. I... wanted to be the best, to make everyone proud, I think I still do." "You can't be good enough for everybody, but you will always be the best for the one who deserves you." Damn it! I couldn't stop myself from saying something. As I bite my tongue in dismay, he says quietly: "I know, but... I'm not sure I deserve him."

He turns around, cheeks and ears flushed, and raises his voice: "And god damn it, Kise, then you had to kiss me that night!" He folds his arms and stares at his feet. My god, he is so adorable and handsome, I don't think I'll ever get enough of his grumpy face. "But I guess that sometimes... you have to accept the fact that certain things will never go back to how they used to be." He reaches to hug me and I comply with the purest joy; he holds me so strong, so... lovingly. "I think I've fallen to you again," he whispers, my grip tightening around him as he speaks those words. "But I'm afraid of losing you. That's why I wanted to stay as just friends, so I wouldn't have to worry about you doing something stupid that could break my heart." I would never! "I would never, Yukiocchi!" I release my arms a little only to look at him. "I promise you this: no matter who enters your life, I will love you more than any of them." He's not embarrassed by that line, but rather... he's grinning! And as he closes his eyes, still widely smiling, and leans in, I soon enjoy the feeling of his lips, moving together with mine as if in some kind of union and ravel in the melody of wind blowing, birds singing, and my heart - beating like crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm glad that it's summer now, it is much lighter outside during evenings now, I hope Yukiocchi will take me walking around the district again. Just as I reach his small house, I notice Mrs. Kasamatsu exiting it. "Oh, Kise-kun, you're here already! I just asked Yukio to wrap up the sweet and sour pork for later when you'd arrive." But... that's my favorite! "Thank you, Mrs. Kasamatsu!" I bow slightly and smile my fullest to her, making her blush a little. "Have a safe trip and say hello to granny Kasamatsu for me!" "I will, Kise-kun, you're so thoughtful. You boys be safe too, don't forget to lock the door and the windows!" She waves at me as she's entering the taxi waiting along the street.

When I open the door, the delicious smell of pork immediately overpowers me. I really like Kasamacchi's house, it's so small and cozy and old, in a good way, of course! It's been lived in and that's the best - it feels homely. "Mom, did you forget something?" I can hear him calling from the kitchen. I quickly remove my shoes and run to the kitchen, still wearing my jacket and my bags, nearly knocking him over when I reach him in the small room. "It feels so good to have you in my arms again, Yukiocchi!" I laugh and rest my head on his shoulder. "Hey, be careful!" Ah, I love his smile! "I'm guessing there's no need to pack this away anymore?" he asks from me and points at the platter full of steaming deliciousness on the counter. I shake my head and still hold my arms around him as he takes two bowls, puts some fresh rice in them and covers them with the glazing goodness that is Mrs. Kasamatsu's sweet and sour pork.


	6. Chapter 6

It's amazing how much Nakai changes during festivals! The residents, who sometimes seem so shady and like total punks are now dressed in yukatas, hakamas, half-kimonos (or what are they called again? The types of flowy shirts with an ocean pattern, a cloth belt around it, like the ones that fish mongers wear), and are helping with the decorations and attaching the wishes to the bamboo trees. Not to mention the area itself! The streets are clean and big lanterns and colorful displays are everywhere, giving the usually dim-looking neighborhood a rainbow glow. I had no idea how many children and elderly people there actually are in Nakai!

The festival is also why I get to Kasamacchi's so late, I hope he isn't worried, but the streets are just filled with people! Well, I'm sure he's not worried about something happening to me here, since everyone knows him here (he's so helpful and adorable and so lovely and handsome and, ah, I just can't!) and they wouldn't hurt his friends, but I get all giddy inside when I know how he's sitting on the windowsill, brows furrowed, checking the clock and the street every minute, since I was supposed to arrive somewhere between 8 and 9, but it's almost 10 PM now. "Yukiocchi!" I drawl as I enter the gate to their small garden, looking for him.

Ah, he's running to me, he really was at the front door as I suspected when I didn't see him on the window! I know, I know, I missed you, too! But instead of welcoming me with a kiss or a hug, he muffles me with his hand and shushes at me. As I look at him, he sighs and smiles a little. "Mom and granny are outside as well, so stick to honorifics," he whispers and removes his hand to give me a small peck. "You're so cute when you're so very shy, Kasamacchi," I wink, wanting to kiss him some more, but he removes himself from my hands and goes through the hedge to the front door. Hmph! I demand a repayment to be received sometime tonight, I'm missing out! A debt! A debt!

I follow him around the side of the house to the small porch where his mother and grandmother are sitting, attaching decorations to their own little bamboo tree. Some time ago Kasamacchi's mom was handed the leading of the laundry house as a thank you for such a long-term service and for staying with the employer through the sun and the rain, and now that he's retired, she's in charge of the whole establishment. She's calling the shots now and earns more money and has more time off, which is why they were able to bring Granny Kasamatsu back home too. "Hello, ladies, you both look completely ravishing today! Mrs. Kasamatsu, purple is a good color on you, and Granny Kasamatsu, you look so young I'd take you on a date!" "Oh, Kise-kun, you're still such a charmer," Mrs. Kasamatsu mumbles under her breath, blushing. As I grin at Kasamacchi, I see him roll his eyes, but not angrily - he's chuckling. "What are you boys waiting for, go change out of these clothes and put on your yukatas!" Granny orders and we both comply, hurrying inside not to get scolded more; I was already as late as I was!

"Have you written out your wishes?" Kasamacchi asks from me when we're up in his room, changing clothes. He's so sexy, I think to myself and fluster, turning my back towards him to scoop out the silken cloth from my bag. "I have, see!" I smile and grab a bunch of colorful papers out of my jean pockets to which he laughs. "That's a lot of wishes." "All completely justified! For my family, for our team, for my friends, for my studies, for my well-being, for luck, and... of course, for you and for love," I speak softly when I kiss him. Ah, whenever his lips meet mine, I feel so tingly in my stomach and my hips, it's sometimes unbearable! His strong arms around me are so comforting and I lose myself to him for minutes. When we finally rip free, he cheekily smiles at me (I must be blushing so heavily right now) and whispers, giving me the goosebumps: "Dept repaid." Leaving me speechless (for once or twice), he turns back around and puts on his dark blue yukata. It's simple, but nice. "It goes well with your eyes," I grin, having composed myself and slightly fumbling with my clothing - I'm not used to wearing such things and whenever I had to wear one during a photoshoot, I was always dressed by others. He comes to my aid, straightening the fabric and helping me close the obi. "And yours goes well with your flashiness," he cocks an eyebrow at me as I absentmindedly trace his collarbone. It's not that flashy! It's a beautiful golden one with black and white lace-like patterns, it caught my eye in the store. "I'm surprised you didn't pick a star-shaped earring as well." "Humph!" I jokingly pout and turn away, but feeling his smiling gaze on me immediately turns my frown upside down.

When we're outside again, Granny looks at Kasamacchi and sighs to herself. Is she sad? "Every day you resemble your father more and more, Yukio. Even his yukata sits perfectly on you." "I agree," Mrs. Kasamatsu says and kisses Kasamacchi's cheek, making him blush. "And Kise-kun, you look very handsome as well," she smiles and hugs me, somehow so very happy. I wonder why? "Thank you, Mrs. Kasamatsu. So, what are you hanging on the tree?" "You mean, you don't know? Have you never celebrated tanabata with your family?" I feel so embarrassed now. "Well, I did celebrate it when I was little... But my caretakers Raracchi and Ancchi are out of the country at the moment and my sisters don't really care much for the traditional stuff... So I'm very happy to be friends with Kasamacchi and get to know all these new, I mean, old, umm, old new things!" "Well, it's simple, really," Kasamacchi says and points at the tree. "The paper strips are for good writing and study success; paper kimonos are charms against disease and accidents, and wishes for good sewing; the paper crane stands for family safety, health and long life; the purse is for good business; this net brings good fishing and harvests; the trash bag filled with leftover paper from other decorations stands for cleanliness and unwastefulness; and the streamers resemble the threads used by Orihime in her weaving," he explains as he points to all those different origami pieces on the small bamboo tree in the pot. "Oh, I know about Orihime!" I cheer, being as proud as ever for knowing something and that doesn't need an explanation. "Well, you boys go check out the festivities while we set up dinner, we went there earlier. Don't forget to hang your wishes!" Mrs. Kasamatsu says and helps Granny up to go inside.

Kasamacchi grabs me by the arm and runs out the gate, pulling me along as I laugh happily. "I know a shortcut to the tree," he grins and runs with me down the hill and along the river until we reach a small forest surrounding an old shrine. But... where are the shiny decorations? Where are the laughing youths? There is only an old married couple here besides us. "Good evening, Yukio-san," the old man smiles at Yukiocchi, who greets him back happily. He pulls me deeper into the woods and soon we reach a lonely bamboo tree, which is real, unlike the one they use during the festivities. "I hang my wishes here, the wind blows here, blowing the words to Orihime and Hikoboshi," he says and looks at the star-filled sky. "They take the wishes down and probably throw them away once tanabata is over, but I know that my mine will be answered if they stay," he smiles and points at the withered slips of paper hanging from the tree. We go to hang them and soon he is finished, whilst I haven't either gone through half of them. Kasamacchi steps back and watches how I mess around with the papers and when I accidentally drop one that he has hung there quite some time ago, I feel a cold sweat appearing on my forehead. I lift it up, daring to peek a little and read it, but immediately my stomach sinks. It's letters are smudged and uneven - written by a small boy, young Kasamacchi. "Please bring father back." "What's wrong, Kise?" I hear him ask from behind me. "Nothing," I answer, my voice shaky. God, those things just get to me, I think as I bite my lip and feel hot tears streaming down my cheeks. I quickly wipe my eyes and a little fumbling, manage to hang the rest.

"Ryōta?" he asks from me when I turn around, still clutching that old slip. "I'm so sorry, I dropped it, now it will never turn true," I say between heavy breaths. God, I'm so stupid, how could I?! He comes to me, a worried look in his eyes, which seems as if turn into glass when he reads the wish. I'm so worried for what comes next, but instead he just grabs my hands and smiles at me. "It's okay, Ryōta, it doesn't matter. There was no way it would have gotten fulfilled anyway." He hugs me as I cry like an idiot, why can't I control my feelings better, why must I be so emotional with everything? Kasamacchi kisses my cheek and whispers while still holding me: "Instead of that one another wish of mine got turned into reality to which I'm really glad." Oh, Yukiocchi, I just can't- you're so precious! He lets me go to wipe my tears away and I smile when he kisses me, ever so lovingly. "I'm glad too, so very glad!" I laugh as I peck him again and again and again, because I know what he meant by that another wish. "Now come on, pull yourself together," he grins at me, pinching my cheeks. "Let's go check out the festival and buy some dango, hm?" I nod happily and grab him behind the arm, still holding the little boy's wish to pack it away in a lantern and to send it on its way on the river.


End file.
